His Favourite Mistake
by teaghost
Summary: At long last, Alfred had succeeded in getting Natalia's number and asking her out. And to his surprise, she said yes! Or at least.. he thought she did. Meanwhile, Arthur had been waiting for Alfred to text him about his football fundraiser. And to his surprise, the message he got was entirely different. He said yes when Alfred had asked him out. Or at least.. he thought he did.


**_At long last, Alfred had succeeded in getting Natalia's number and asking her out. And to his surprise, she said yes! Or at least.. he thought she did. Meanwhile, Arthur had been waiting for Alfred to text him about his football fundraiser. And to his surprise, the message he got was entirely different. He said yes when Alfred had asked him out. Or at least.. he thought he did._**

**_Warning: There will probably be swearing in the future bc I just can't help it. Romance/Humour_**

**_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_**

* * *

"Ivan, come on!" Alfred whined, persistently running to catch up with the taller boy as he made his way down the school's hallway, trying to ignore him. He murmured apologies as he ran into people who were trying to get to class on time and followed after the Russian, who he didn't realise was trying his best to lose him.

"For the last time, no." Ivan growled, stopping and turning to face him once he reached his classroom. "You've been asking me all day. My answer is the same."

Alfred grinned. "All you have to do to get me to stop bugging you is give me your sister's number."

"She wants nothing to do with you."

"That ain't true!" Alfred claimed. Ivan didn't look convinced. "Please, dude?"

Ivan sighed. "I won't be able to get rid of you any other way, will I?"

"Nope!"

"Remember Jones, one wrong move and I'll break your legs," Ivan threatened, but even as he said this, he tore a piece of paper out of his notebook and pulled out a pen, quickly scrawling down Natalia's number. Alfred could barely stand still in his excitement. He grabbed the paper from Ivan as the tardy bell rang and smiled brightly.

"Thanks dude! I owe ya!"

With that, he took off down the hall, missing Ivan's look of complete and utter resentment. He had to admit that following the Russian to his fourth period class probably wasn't the best idea, seeing as his own class was all the way upstairs, but he decided that it was so worth the possible detention he'd get for being late. As usual.

He walked slowly and pulled his iPhone out of his pocket, pressing the home button to turn it on, only for nothing to happen. He tried again, then tried the lock button, in case he'd turned his phone off earlier in the day and didn't remember. Nothing.

"Damn it," he cursed, pocketing the paper. "Had to die on me now." Now he'd have to wait until he got home before he could text Natalia. He wasn't sure he could do that.

He was also going to be ten minutes late for English if he didn't hurry.

He quickly made his way to his locker and switched his last class' book with his English one, before heading over to the stairs and beginning the long (in his mind) trek up. He finally reached the second floor and was a few doors from his class when there was a voice behind him.

"Jones!"

Alfred wanted to groan. Normally he'd welcome any distraction, as long as it meant staying out of class for a moment longer, but not if it was _him_.

He slowly turned around, hoping that the grimace on his face wasn't too obvious. Arthur Kirkland stood behind him. He was in the grade above his and student council president. Which meant that he was in charge of clubs and sports teams. Which meant that-

"If you don't tell me how you plan to fundraise money for your new uniforms and equipment _today_, I'm going to disband your football team."

-he'd been tailing Alfred the past week regarding his complaint about the team's budget.

"Man, give me a break," Alfred said in annoyance. "I told you I'd let you know when I thought of something!"

Arthur crossed his arms. "I don't know about you, Jones, but I don't have the time to slack off, so do your duty as the captain of the team and give me ideas before I go ahead and assign you a bake sale."

"Hell no, we're not doing that! Just give me a little more time and I'll get back to you." Alfred couldn't believe it himself, but he almost longed to be in class right about then.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Arthur said. "But I'm fairly certain you have a game coming up soon."

"Yeah, a week from now."

"You're not going to play with your current equipment. And after the fundraiser we still need time for the new order to come in," Arthur pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and began to write something down. Alfred resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What a nerd.

The shorter blond handed him the paper. "There's my phone number. Later today you will let me know of your plans for the fundraiser, which will be on Tuesday. Fail to do that, and well," he glared at him. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

Alfred yanked the paper out of his hand and stuffed it into his pocket. "Yeah, whatever. Thanks."

He turned and walked the rest of the way to his English class, ignoring Arthur's final complaint, which was probably something about the leftovers he'd failed to throw away at lunch.

Upon entering his classroom, he was greeted by his teacher and an eerily calm, "Would you like to explain why you're nearly twenty minutes late, Alfred?"

* * *

As it turned out, he did get detention. By the time he got home, an hour and a half later than usual, Alfred was fuming. It normally took a lot to get him angry, but having to deal with Kirkland and detention, when all he wanted was to get home and text Natalia, he felt about ready to snap.

He dropped his backpack and jacket on the floor by the door, which he knew his mom would yell at him for later, but at the moment he didn't care. After rushing up the stairs and shutting himself away in his room, Alfred excitedly plugged his phone in to charge and waited for it to turn on. When it did, he dug into his pocket for the paper with Natalia's number on it, finding it quickly.

"Ivan has surprisingly nice writing," Alfred said to himself, staring at the page for a moment in confusion. He shrugged it off however and typed the number into his phone, creating a new contact under the name "NATALIAA :D". Okay, so it was childish, but he couldn't care less. He'd been trying to get Natalia to date him ever since they'd met the previous year, and he hadn't even been able to get close enough to be her friend. Now, he might actually have a chance.

**To: NATALIAA :D  
Today 4:03 PM  
hey, i think ur really cute and i've liked u for a long time now so.. do u want to go out?**

He stared at his phone in anticipation. Now that the message had sent, he felt nervous and wished he could take it back. A mere minute later, he was notified that the text had been read, yet no reply was being typed back. Oh God, what if his text had come off as too casual and impersonal? He should've spelt things properly.

Alfred wasn't sure if he could face rejection. Sure, he'd tried to get Natalia to go out with him many times before, and every time, he'd been let down, but he'd never been as upfront about it as this time.

What if she thought he was weird? What if she never even wanted to look at him again? She sat behind him in English. What would he do if she requested to be moved so she didn't have to be near his creepy-

His phone buzzed.

**From: NATALIAA :D  
Today 4:08 PM  
Um wow... This is unexpected. But I've actually liked you for a while now, too. So, yes. Okay.**

He fell back on his bed and squealed.

* * *

**_*Britney Spears voice* Oops! I did it again..._**

**_I've uploaded an unfinished fic. I promised myself I wouldn't do this anymore since I'm such a slow updater but well... I'll do my best with this one. Seriously._**

**_Ahaha poor Alfred. Just you wait until you get back to school again..._**

**_I've got a bunch of stuff planned for this already, but suggestions are always welcome. I'd love to hear of any awkward situations these three can get into now.._**

**_And as always, please review! c:_**


End file.
